


You gotta friend in need

by Flounder



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, bff, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flounder/pseuds/Flounder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair is to be wed to Anora and is nervous about their first night together. Still being a virgin he enlists the help of his smart-arsed fem-bro Elissa Cousland to help relieve his nerves and maybe even teach him some of those tricks he's heard the others gossip about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You gotta friend in need

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from this K!Meme prompt : Alistair/Warden, Virginity, Fuck Buddies
> 
> Alistair is nervous about his wedding night with Anora*; she already thinks he's a big dumb oaf, and he's sure that she's going to be very disappointed with his performance in the bedroom. Fortunately, he has his fellow warden (male or female, any race) to help him get some some sexual experience. Alistair and the warden are buddies; there's no romance or unrequited feelings or anything similar. 
> 
> In short: Alistair's BFF deflowers him. Fun is had by all. 
> 
> *No Anora bashing!
> 
>  
> 
> While Alistair/Cousland is my OTP, and I like them best as smooshy and in love, I think the fact that they can just be friends is overlooked in stories and play throughs. Just a little disclaimer.

_It's ok,_ Alistair thinks as he paces around the grand room Arl Eamon provided, _she's your best friend_...He steals a glance at the woman with whom he's shared the last year of hardship with _...who your about to ask to fuck_ He winces. 

“Are you all right?”, _Bugger_ , “Because you still haven't told me what you called me for.” Elissa asks, her bright green eyes, as open and inquisitive as always despite the atrocities they have witnessed. A ghost of a smile pulls at her pale lips “Because if it's for wild hot sex and Antivan brandy I know a man who can help.” 

Alistair almost chokes on the water he'd been nervously sipping and Elissa rises to deliver three solid slaps on the back, while apologising through deep laughter. “I forgot how skittish you are,” Elissa settles them both back down on the chaise-longue before Alistair 'wears a bloody hole through it' , “Speaking of which” She begins casually while giving a side long look to her companion, “You must be excited about the wedding night? It'll be your first time right?"

_Stupid Elissa and her stupid eyes that can see through anything, I swear she she could kill a man with them, or maybe an ogre, or one of those wired horned_ “Alistair?” Elissa inquires, ceasing his mental babbling and only further concentrating the butterflies in his stomach. 

“Yes 'Lissa?” He asks innocently 

“You are OK with it?” She pauses, gauging his reaction, “The whole losing-your-virigintiy-to-your-brothers'-hot-widow-who-you-sortof-hate thing?" 

Alistair meets her enquiring gaze with a shielded one of his own before replying, “ I don't hate Anora I just...” he falters for a moment, hands trying to aid their master in his quest for articulation by gliding heedlessly through the warm air, “..I just don't know her.” He finishes with a sigh. “And” he starts wearily, turning his gaze once more to Elissa, “I always imagined my first time being with someone I knew..” Alistair keeps his amber eyes locked on hers as he carefully continues , “Someone I knew well.” 

Elissa sits back, breaking the intense eye-contact, placing her loosely clasped hands between her leather-clad thighs “Well, “ she breathes out “I never knew you felt about Zev that way?” She turns to throw a cheeky smile but is stopped by the earnest look Alistair wears. His eyes deep and pleading, the soft glow of the fire-light casting shadows over his youthful face, adding to the serious undertone that she spent much of her life trying to avoid. 

Her face drops “That's not something I...” before trailing off. She's ready to deny such a bolden request but, finds she cannot. How may times had he put himself between her and danger? How many times had they laughed and drank long into the night, outlasting even Ogrhen's impressive alcoholic capacity? And how closely had Alistair held her while she shed bitter tears in the dark over lost family and lovers. 

No, if there is one thing she could do to repay him, it's show her best friend a damn good time. 

Taking a deep breath and wearing one of her rare, true, smiles she meets her greatest friends gaze and gently grasps his larger hands in her own , “ I accept.” 


End file.
